<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>batman sucks, but you're pretty cool by shotgun_sammy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487200">batman sucks, but you're pretty cool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun_sammy/pseuds/shotgun_sammy'>shotgun_sammy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Falls AM (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot, Overuse of italics, Short &amp; Sweet, Someone with no interest in super-heroes (me) makes references to super-heroes (not me), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dwayne can carry kirk (and he will), this was written upon the request of a friend which- thank god, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun_sammy/pseuds/shotgun_sammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk knew that that was still the same dorky boy he fell in love with. Even if he looked more like a member of the football team, nowadays.</p>
<p>And especially now, with his newest set of antics.</p>
<p>The dark haired and skinned love of Kirk's life Dwayne Libbydale stood in front of Kirk- as tall and beautiful as usual- … dressed in a leather suit that looked like a ripoff of batman. Kirk was trying his best to suppress his giggles, but it was an extremely futile effort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirk/Dwayne Libbydale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>batman sucks, but you're pretty cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasticfern/gifts">thefantasticfern</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk loved Dwayne for many reasons.</p>
<p>They had fallen in love in highschool, when Dwayne was still short and skinny and the biggest nerd you had ever seen- some things never changed. Kirk swore that the nerdy little kid who would trade Pokémon cards at lunch never left, no matter how far the years went on. The pair shared their first kiss at a party their Freshman year of highschool, drunk off their asses at a party.</p>
<p>Dwayne would state that that was the last single night of his life. He was right, of course- But Kirk hated when he would say it! It was way too cheesy!</p>
<p>Even now, after getting lowkey ripped, way taller than anyone would have expected, moving out of and, subsequently, back into King Falls, proposing to Kirk after well over 14 years, and becoming the most stand up guy you ever did see.. Kirk knew that that was still the same dorky boy he fell in love with. Even if he looked more like a member of the football team, nowadays.</p>
<p>And especially now, with his newest set of antics.</p>
<p>The dark haired and skinned love of Kirk's life Dwayne Libbydale stood in front of Kirk- as tall and beautiful as usual- … dressed in a leather suit that looked like a ripoff of batman. Kirk was trying his best to suppress his giggles, but it was an extremely futile effort.</p>
<p>"Whaddya think?" Dwayne asked with the <i>biggest</i> grin, his hands on his hips and his cheery voice putting out truckloads of contiguous enthusiasm. And yet Kirk just found himself giggling more.</p>
<p>"You look like Batman, babe!" He managed out between chuckles he swore he was pushing down. <i>Why did they keep coming out? Agh!</i></p>
<p>The mere notion of that brought Dwayne to full offense, crossing his arms with a gasp. "How <i>dare</i> you compare me to that uninteresting excuse of a hero! I'm a <i>vigilante</i> and Batman is a stupid name!" That burst Kirk's dam, sending him into a laughing fit as he teased on,</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, <i>Hawkeye</i>!"</p>
<p>"Noooooooo!" Dwayne whined, taking Kirk by the shoulders to shake him back into reality for a moment. "Baaaabe, c'mon! I <i>did</i> choose a name, this is big for me, can you take it seriously for five seconnndsss?" He emphasized his words with a pout that immediately made Kirk give in. He gave him a nod as he wiped his laugh-teared eyes, apologizing softly.</p>
<p>"What's your vigilante name, Dwayne?" He asked, already smiling so hard that it hurt.</p>
<p>He struck a dramatic, mysterious pose, adding some Batman-esque (sorry Dwayne!) roughness to his voice.</p>
<p>"<i>The Daaaark!</i>"</p>
<p>And Kirk lost it one more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night ended with Dwayne scooping Kirk up and running laps with him around the barn, while Kirk kept playfully taunting him over his new look and name, and Dwayne threatening to drop his fiancé several times. But he never did.</p>
<p>Love was a great thing, and Kirk knew (as himself and as a future Libbydale), that his was meant to be.</p>
<p>He would never change any aspect of it for anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>